custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rifix dragon
The rifix dragon (or simply, dragon, as they are called by locals) is a bipedal dragon-like species native to the mountainous regions of Zypvera. History Like all other rahi on Zypvera, the rifix dragon were created by the Great Beings and placed on the planet. Much of their history after that time is unknown due to their aggressive and territorial nature. Shortly after the vhaine purge numerous sighting of the dragons were seen around the mountains near Oryna. A large colony of rifix dragon circled the mountain for months and were seemingly undisturbed by the approach of scientists attempting to study them. The colony steadily grew over the course of a year before a dimensional gateway opened in the forest outside Oryna. Through the portal came a horde of visorak, consisting of the caxisorak, gathurak and vhiinorak breeds. The visorak began attacking the inhabitants of the city but were met with resistance from a group of local toa. Not long after the visorak invaded the rifix dragons began to swoop down from the mountain and attack the inhabitants of Oryna. In less than a day the combined forces of the rifix dragon and visorak had wiped out the city, either killing its residents or forcing them to flee. Many rifix dragons wandered the city for several days after their attack and got into fights with the visorak. Both the visorak and the rifix dragon eventually left the city, with the rifix dragon returning to the nearby mountain. Rifix dragon colonies were soon spotted across Zypvera in mountainous jungle regions, primarily the coastal regions of Ayeg. After the events in Oryna the species were left to themselves, although studied from a safe distance by some brave scientists. Physiology Rifix dragons stand at roughly shoulder height to the average toa. They possess large wings that allow them to fly and tails which they use to assist them in flying. They have large claws on their hands and feet which they use to injure their prey and pin them to the ground. The dragons are dark blue and black which allows them to blend in with the night sky—their preferred time for hunting. Powers and abilities The rifix dragon only possess one power, pain induction. This power allows them to induce pain into their victims through prolonged eye contact without actually causing any damage to the target. This can stun prey, allowing for an easier catch. They possess large, black wings, which are commonly used for gliding and swooping down on prey. Although they are perfect capable of flying upwards from the ground the rifix dragons prefer to scale high mountains, utilising their claws for extra grip. This also demonstrates the dragons' strength as they have been known to carry their prey using their hind legs whilst climbing using their forearms. Stats Behaviour Rifix dragon are very territorial and often respond to invasion of their territory by attacking the intruder. They prefer the night time for their hunting as their colours provide extra camouflage against the night sky, although they have been known to leave their dens during dawn. The rahi are considered to be intelligent as they can communicate with one another, usually to take out large groups of prey. Their diet mainly consists of smaller creatures. They are renowned for being extremely solitary, although have been seen in large colonies. They often make their homes in caves high up in the mountain, those with caves higher up are seen as the strongest because they will have had to climb higher up the mountain. Trivia *''Rifix'' in the matoran language means pain, referring to the rifix dragon's ability to cause their victim pain through eye contact. Category:Rahi Category:User:Rando07